sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Introduction= Demons '''are a special race in the series. They are species created by negative auras of Asrais -- crystal-like shards that act as "hearts" -- taking form into a living being, or complete sinners whose souls were sent to Hell, the home of demons. Introduction Demons are the complete opposite of angels. They are ignorant, cruel, evil, and sinful beings residing in the world of Hell. War is very often between demons, mostly caused by prejudice, pride and greed, as demons call it a method to gain power or to erase an existence that never really mattered. They are selfish, inconsiderate, and grouchy species who were seperated from the good and neutral ones. Though some of them are evil, some are very passive, harmless and fragile. |-|Resources= Resources Demons do not eat typical human meals. They feed off the folowing: Elixirs Elixirs are the main "food" of demons. There are different kinds of elixirs with different effects. These kinds are: * Asparas - are also known as "sky-dancers" due to the fact that these are seen in high places. * Bwcas - are elixirs with sweet flavours, these are found almost anywhere as "dessert". * Disirs - are elixirs that are not only for food, but also for fragrance in homes when heated. * Danaes - are golden-colored elixirs found by rivers. * Hebes - are elixirs that help nutrition. * Huacas - are elexirs grown from fields. Mana Manas are rare delicacies served for demons. These are usually only eaten by demons with abilities. Each mana type corresponds to an element. Ethers Ethers are the "water" of demons, and mainly the liquid source in Hell. They, like water, are tasteless. Nethers Nethers are the "wine" of demons. It usually gets demons drunk, and gets Earth-beings poisoned. |-|Contracts= Contracts The contracts are agreements, either voluntarily or involuntarily forged, between a demon and a being from a different race, or possibly a demon, as well. This can be done by grabbing the tail of a demon (as Sewa dubbed this "the most important prophecy of all time"). Once a demon is under a contract with someone, he/she must always be around that person's company, whether it crosses different dimensions or loopholes. The demon becomes obligated to protect his/her other, and can gain the ability to understand what the other has in mind. When the other dies, the demon's asrai will be immensely damaged -- but not shattered -- and will only be fixed once he/she has forged a contract with someone else. Simply put, once the other dies, the demon will be weak enough to gain the possibility to disappear. There are various ways to forge contacts: * '''Relation Contract - the most commonly seen type of contract, this occurs when a demon voluntarily seeks a contract with someone who voluntarily accepts the offer. This involves the need for both sides to stand by eachother as close as possible in order to protect one another. * Mistake Contract - when none of the sides volunteer yet are forced to forge a contract anyway. The mistake contract rarely occurs, and is only ever used between royal purposes when partnerships must be held. * Destiny Contract - a contract that occurs when both sides are from the same race. This often adds up the trust that the two demons carry for one another, either as a sign of friendship or affection. * End Contract - one of the rarest contracts ever done, the last end contract was forged a thousand years ago. This contract occurs when the two sides are from opposite races: a demon, and its opposite, an angel. The matter of volunteering does not affect the roll of the contract. (As seen when Sewa was involuntary and Shisuke was just curious when the contract was forged between them). |-|Leadership= Leadership Lucifer He is the leader of Hell, and his main priority is the raged demons. He takes over every land in Hell, each demon being turned into one of his many slaves or commoners. Jin He created the world of Hell as a purgatory for those who have extremely sinned or who are born cruel at heart. He watches the movements around the said world, although he is powerless when it comes to the balance and peace between the species. Levigne She is the leader of the Leviathan clan. It is unknown where she currently is, although rumors have spread that she is located deep under the Red Cortana. Azaya He is the leader of the Asper clan. He is currently entrapped as a slave under Lucifer's rulership, along with his wife, Nanami. Eredin He is the leader of the Eider clan. He is currently raising the reinforcements of the land he rules, and he is the secretary under Levigne. |-|Technology= Sewa shows no knowledge regarding the phone nor other appliances in the world, although this doesn't mean that demons do not have technological advances in Hell. The reason why phones and other necesseties do not exist in the demon world is because the technology in Hell is a lot more advanced than that of the normal world. Phones are more updated and advanced in the demon realm, wherein it appears as a hologram-like rectangle formed from prisms activated by the demons themselves. Computers and laptops are more complex than normal ones, often either appearing as a huge hologram with digital wires connected afloat the other floating holograms, or a hologramic yet tangible keyboard placed anywhere connected to any screen placed on the walls. Another notable concept in the technological category is that every demon has a designated A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) System uploaded in their devices. Examples are Sewa's .ifa and Shintaro's MIXT. Category:Races Category:World Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki